minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Elements List
Considering a Minion's type(s), and the type of an attack it is about to receive, several scenarios can occur. If the Minion has one type, then it can be: *Neutral against the attack's type (will take normal damage) (display: none); *Weak (will take double damage) (display: "Super Effective"); *or Resistant (will take half of damage) (display: "Not Effective"). If the Minion has two types, two other scenarios are added to the previous list: * Doubly Weak, when both of its types are Weak to the attack's (will take quadruple damage) (display= "Super Effective"); * or Doubly Resistant (will take quarter of damage) (display= "Not Effective"). If the Minion has one type Weak and the other one Resistant, it will be Neutral overall. The game displays effectiveness messages for every attack launched in battle, including the non-damaging ones, according to their type. This could inform you about the type(s) of an opponent Minion that you meet for the first time. Note: This works in particular for healing skills that you use on your allies, but the inverse way. For examples, if you heal a Fire type with a Water skill, the message "Not Effective" will be displayed (water on fire, that's no good, even for healing...); or if you have your Holy type minion healing itself with a Holy skill, the message "Super Effective" will appear. (This was useful to figure out the 'Titan-Titan' effectiveness.) It's not been determined, however, whether this actually alters the healing output. Elements List 'According to the game' 'Chart' Here is a more complete study, with both weaknesses and strengths, in defense as well as in offense. The color/colour code is the following: (Attacker on left column; Target on top row) Note: Another version of this chart, as well as charts for double types, can be found here. ("Energy" stands for "Electric" in this chart.) Note(bis): Please do take in account that some "dual-type" combinations are not present in the game. Below is a list of the existing combinations, across all 102 Minions. Strategic Comparisons When deciding which minions to have in your party, think of the Elements as one of the three essential Strategic Points (along with Statistics and Skills). Your choices should depend on what tactics you want to focus in battle: rather on a "swift offense" (attempting to sweep enemy minions before they can react), or instead on a "lasting defense" (controlling the situation despite the enemy's offensive). These would also depends on whether you want to build yourself a team of "tenured" minions for the whole game, or work with a varying team of "casual" minions so as to adapt to a given situation. 'Strength Comparison' According to the chart above, each element has a relative "strength factor". This can be calculated by comparing the number of "Super Effective" attacks each minion can deal, versus the number of "Not Effective" attacks, in ratio format. As of July 2014, the ratios fall into six different strength brackets: *'150%' **3:2 Flying **3:2 Ice **3:2 Dino *'133.3%' **4:3 Fire *'100%' **1:1 Normal **4:4 Earth **3:3 Electric **3:3 Demonic **3:3 Holy *'80%' **4:5 Water *'75%' **3:4 Plant *'40%' **2:5 Undead Note: The Robot element is obviously meant to be the most balanced type in term of offense (0:0), and does not fit into any strength bracket. Strategic interest: In a well-rounded team, all things being equal, minions with attacks of elements located toward the top of the list will beat opposing minions more often than not, statistically. So, this comparison may be useful in the perspective of building a team of "tenured" minions, combined with a "swift offense" tactic. Also useful to choose a "casual" damage dealer. 'Resistance Comparison' In a similar way, we can establish a relative "resistance factor" for each element (number of 'Not Effective' taken, versus number of 'Super Effective'), which gives us nine different resistance brackets: *'250%' **5:2 Fire *'200%' **4:2 Holy *'150%' **3:2 Electric **3:2 Dino **3:2 Demonic *'133.3%' **4:3 Earth *'100%' **1:1 Water **3:3 Undead *'80%' **4:5 Plant *'66.6%' **2:3 Ice *'50%' **1:2 Normal **1:2 Flying *'25%' **1:4 Robot Strategic interest: In a well rounded team, minions of elements located toward the top of the list will be defeated by opposing minions less often, statistically. This comparison may be useful in the perspective of building a team of "tenured" minions, combined with a "lasting defense" tactic. Also useful to choose a "casual" tank. 'Reminders' *These figures are formal and statistical; one could consider calculating other "factors" of their own, that they would then interpret to steer their choices of minions. *Likewise, do not feel forced to come round to one of the two strategies given above; you can choose to combine several simple tactics, or build a more technical one. *However, with any strategy, do not forget to take in account the Speed factor. This can reverse a situation, no matter the tactic at the start. ''See also: Strategy Guide '' Category:Gameplay